My Choice
by SweetCake439
Summary: Just a SasuSaku poem for SasuSaku fans!


**A/N:** Please don't hate me!

Disclaim: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

 _For whose comfort are you looking for if you're all alone? Your parents, siblings or friends? You don't know and frown._

 _The world is made of drakness and light, my dear. You can't just want everything and teach everyone fear._

 _I know that you were alone, empty and sad…But don't worry! The land that you are living in is not so bad._

 _Just open your eyes and see throught all the pain. Remember, that the sun always comes after the saddest rain._

 _Come with me, and I'll show you the feelings that you left ice cold. You'll soon realize that every living human is made of gold._

 _The people who gave everything up are the richest than the people with crown, money and power. So listen closely, my dear._

 _A_ _nd let me tell you something wonderful…_

 _x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

 _Sasuke catched Itachi before he hit the ground. Sasuke cryed in sorrow after kowing the answer he found._

 _Walking back to Konoha and to tell them that he was sorry. Everyone shook their heads, leaving only Sakura to worry._

 _Sakura wrapped her arms around him, whispering that her love for him did not left her for a while…but adding sadly that Naruto went to heaven with a smile. Sasuke froze in shock, regretting that he was not a being fair before. Sakura suddenly started to laugh, saying that he want power…more…_

 _..._

"AHHH!" Sasuke sat up, realizing that everything was just a bad dream. He grapped his head in pain, wanting to scream.

Seeing Sakura again was the only thing in his mind. The wanting for power made him blind.

The people that cared for him and having them near him…That chance for him was very slim.

Knowing that Itachi is still alive is alright. Reaching Konoha makes his happiness grow with light.

Arriving at his home he talked with Tsunade about everything. His friends froze in shock but still let the past sink.

Only one person couldn't let it go. It was Sakura Haruno, the broken girl everyone know.

Sasuke told her that he loved her too…Sakura ignored him, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke asked what made Sakura ignore him. Naruto sighed.

"You broke her, and she dddn't undestand why. Why you were alway the one who make her cry. Crying loudly while you just walk away. Ignoring her beggings, for you to stay…" Naruto's and the eyes fom the others widen in surprise, seeing the tears falling out of Sasuke's eyes.

"It's my fault, I made her that way," Sasuke said qiuetly. "I understand, if she doesn't want me here to stay." With that said, Sasuke walked to his old house to cry all his tears out…

...

Months passed, Sasuke blamed himself for letting Sakura cry all these years. Sasuke walked into her house, seeing something that made him fear.

Sakura ignored him and tied a rope at the top of the ceiling.

 _'Sakura is comitting suicide?! Willing?!'_ Sasuke pulled her down, before she brought the rope above her head. "Sakura! Are you mad?!" Sasuke shook her shoulders. "Why are you trying-?!"

"My heart is crying! I don't want to live, having you back…" Sakura took a kunai, bringing it to her heart. Sasuke stopped her and positioned the kunai that it was pointing at his own heart.

"My life is worthless with out you with me. Kill me, then you can be happy." Sakura let her tears fall and let the kunai fall out of her hands.

"I-i thought you wanted to kill, Itachi."

Sasuke hugged her. "I admid, that I missed my friends." Sasuke took her chin and kissed her like a lover. "I'll always love you…forever."

Sakura kissed back and smiled...

 _x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

 _So? Did you learn something about this story?_

 _-Yeah! If you know what you are doing, you don't have to worry!_

 _Right?_

 _...Right..._

 _-Yesss! Now can you stop speaking in like a poet?_

 _To be or not to be! This is the question!_

 _-..._

 _Yeah, yeah. I'll stop. Geez...Anyway! I hope you SasuSaku fans like it!_


End file.
